Rising Shadows
by wag200105
Summary: A new darkness has risen around the lake, causing all kinds of conflicts between the clans. When Rainpaw notices that his brother is constantly out of the camp and doesn't show up to training, it is up to him to find out what he is doing. Meanwhile, Featherpaw must choose between power and staying loyal to her Clan. (I'm terrible at summaries so please just read lmao)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy **Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cats** Jayfeather- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw (dark ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes)

Berrynose- cream-coloured tom with a stump for a tail

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tom with darker flecks and a white underbelly)

Mousewhisker- grey and white tom

Poppyfrost- pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Bristlefrost- pale grey she-cat

Apprentice, Maplepaw (dark ginger and white she-cat with lighter patches)

Stemleaf- white and orange tom

Lilyheart- small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Eaglewing- ginger she-cat

Dewnose- grey and white tom

Thriftear- dark grey she-cat

Stormcloud- grey tabby tom

Flipclaw- tabby tom

Fernsong- yellow tabby tom

Honeyfur- white she-cat with yellow splotches

Sparkpelt- orange tabby she-cat

Sorrelstripe- dark brown she-cat

Finleap- brown tom

Shellfur- tortoiseshell tom

Plumstone- black and ginger she-cat

Leafshade- tortoiseshell she-cat

Spotfur- spotted tabby she-cat

Flywhisker- striped grey tabby she-cat

Snaptooth- golden tabby tom

Myrtlewing- pale brown she-cat

Bayclaw- golden tabby tom

Flamesky- black tom

Finchwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Twigbranch- grey she-cat with green eyes (mother to Finleap's kits; Rainkit- long-furred grey tabby tom kit with white paws and underbelly and dark blue eyes and Hawkkit- light brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw (mother to Bramblestar's kits; Dawnkit- spotted light brown she-kit with white paws and blue eyes, Dustkit- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and Olivekit- tortoiseshell she-kit with pale green eyes)

Hollytuft- black she-cat (expecting Dewnose's kits)

**Elders**

Graystripe- long-haired grey tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader **Tigerstar- dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy **Cloverfoot- grey tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cats **Puddleshine- brown tom with white splotches

Shadowsight- grey tabby tom

**Warriors**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Strikestone- brown tabby tom

Stonewing- white tom

Apprentice, Reedpaw (black tom)

Scorchfur- dark grey tom with slashed ears

Flaxfoot- brown tabby tom

Sparrowtail- large brown tabby tom

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Yarrowleaf- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Robinpaw (small tortoiseshell she-cat)

Grassheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

Whorlpelt- grey and white tom

Hopwhisker- calico she-cat

Apprentice, Russetpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Blazefire- white and ginger tom

Flowerstem- silver she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw (black tom)

Snaketooth- honey-coloured tabby she-cat

Slatefur- sleek grey tom

Pouncestep- grey tabby she-cat

Lightleap- brown tabby she-cat

Conefoot- white and grey tom

Frondwhisker- grey tabby she-cat

Gullswoop- white she-cat

Spireclaw- black and white tom

Hollowspring- black tom

Sunbeam- brown and white tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Cinnamontail- brown tabby she-cat with white paws (mother to Blazefire's kits; Sorrelkit- tortoiseshell she-kit, Thrushkit- pale brown tabby tom and Nettlekit- reddish-brown tom)

Berryheart- black and white she-cat (expecting Sparrowtail's kits)

**Elders**

Oakfur- small brown tom

**SkyClan**

**Leader **Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** Hawkwing- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cats **Frecklewish- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Fidgetflake- black and white tom

**Mediator **Tree- yellow tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Acornpaw (brown tabby she-cat)

Dewspring- sturdy grey tom

Plumwillow- dark grey she-cat

Sagenose- pale grey tom

Apprentice, Eaglepaw (black and white tom)

Kitescratch- reddish-brown tom

Harrybrook- grey tom

Blossomheart- ginger and white she-cat

Turtlecrawl- tortoiseshell she-cat

Sandynose- stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Reedclaw- small pale tabby she-cat

Mintfur- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

Palesky- black and white she-cat

Violetshine- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Briarpaw (brown and white she-cat)

Bellaleaf- pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Nectarsong- brown she-cat

Quailfeather- white tom with crow-black ears

Pigeonfoot- grey and white she-cat

Fringewhisker- white she-cat with brown splotches

Gravelnose- tan tom

Sunnypelt- ginger she-cat

Rootspring- yellow tom

Needleheart- black and white she-cat

Wrenflight- golden tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing

**WindClan**

**Leader **Crowstar- dark grey tom

**Deputy **Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat **Kestrelflight- mottled grey tom with white splotches like kestrel feather

Apprentice, Daisypaw (creamish-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Warriors**

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Brindlewing- mottled brown she-cat

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Flowerpaw (brown and white she-cat)

Smokehaze- grey she-cat

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Fuzzypaw (long-haired light brown tabby tom with fur that sticks out on ends)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot- black tom with a white flash on his chest

Oatclaw- pale brown tabby tom

Hootwhisker- dark grey tom

Featherpelt- grey tabby she-cat

Applewhisker- yellow tabby she-cat

Woodclaw- brown she-cat

Songbird- tortoiseshell she-cat

Flutterwing- brown and white tom

Whistlesong- grey tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Fernstripe- grey tabby she-cat (mother to Oatclaw's kits; Grasskit- brown tabby she-kit and Juniperkit- grey and white tom)

**Elders**

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Gorsetail- very pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader **Mistystar- grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy **Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cats **Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- grey tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail- dark grey and white she-cat

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Podlight- grey and white tom

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Apprentice, Frostpaw (white she-cat)

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Sneezecloud- grey and white tom

Brackenpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Mistpaw (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

Jayclaw- grey tom

Owlnose- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Greypaw (long-haired grey tabby tom)

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Softpelt- grey she-cat

Gorseclaw- white tom with grey ears

Nightsky- dark grey she-car with blue eyes

Harelight- white tom

Breezeheart- brown and white she-cat

Dappletuft- grey and white tom

Havenpelt- black and white she-cat

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

Fogcloud- grey and white she-cat

Splashwing- brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Rosewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly (mother to Featherkit- light grey and white tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes, Kestrelkit- mottled grey tom and Ravenkit- black she-kit white a white flash on her chest)

**Elders**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Breezepelt stood up, confused by the darkness that was surrounding him. Beneath his paws, the ground was muddy and wet, smelling like crowfood. _The dark forest? _He thought. It had been moons since he'd visited the dark forest and he didn't miss it at all, besides since he'd stopped talking to the cats his relationship had grown with his father, Crowfeather who was now Crowstar even since Harestar lost his ninth life when he had been bitten by an adder two moons ago. Since then, Breezepelt had been appointed deputy of WindClan, much to the despise of few of his clanmates who still hadn't gotten over the dark forest ordeal. "Breezepelt." a shadow stepped out from behind the trees.

Breezepelt looked closer to find Thistleclaw staring at him, his green eyes eager with excitement. _Not this fleabag! _"Thistleclaw," he hissed, "what do you want? You know I don't align myself with dark forest cats anymore!"

Thistleclaw smiled menacingly, "really?" he purred with amusement, "well I think that I can change that."

Breezepelt sat, claws unsheathed as the grey and white tabby circled around him. "You see Breezepelt, you're the deputy of WindClan now, it's what you've always wanted," Thistleclaw told him, "and even better, you're father who had always despised you is the clan leader."

"So what?" Breezepelt growled, "I've moved past that, he proved his loyalty to me moons ago."

"I see that, but for the longest time he also payed no attention to you, he _despised _you Breezepelt, he preferred those mangy ThunderClan kits over you and you're just going to sit here and ignore that when a perfectly good opportunity to overthrow him and take over WindClan is standing right in front of you?"

_He's right, _Breezepelt thought, anger suddenly burning in his chest, _Crowfeather may have proved his loyalty to me, but how am I to know that he wouldn't turn on me if Lionblaze was in trouble one time. _"And what are you saying?" Breezepelt asked hesitantly.

"I have a plan," Thistleclaw told him, "A plan that is bound to shake the clans to their roots and destroy the whole forest."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Rainkit, catch!"

Rainkit looked up to see a large ball of moss flying towards him, he quickly ducked but it was too late, the ball had flown straight into his face and knocked him off of his paws. _Oof! _He landed straight into the dirt. He lay there for a few moments, too embarrassed to look up. "Mousebrain!" he heard one of the younger kits, Dustkit purr.

A rush of annoyance ran over him as he thought about the cocky younger kit. He was the son of Bramblestar and never let anyone else hear the end of it. _Not for much longer though. _He thought excitedly, any day now would be his apprentice ceremony and he'd be able to explore the territory and hunt while Dustkit was still stuck in the nursery with his siblings for another two moons. "Rainkit, you wouldn't believe it!" Rainkit looked up to see his littermate, Hawkkit bounding over excitedly. He quickly sat up, brushing the dust out of his fur. "What is it?" he asked.

"Twigbranch said that Bramblestar is going to make us apprentices today!" Hawkkit squealed excitedly.

"Really?" Rainkit was in disbelief, unsure whether his brother was telling the truth.

"Yes really." He whipped around to see Twigbranch padding up behind him, "But only if you clean yourself up, I don't need you showing up to your ceremony looking like that."

"What an apprentice you'll make if you can't even catch a mossball," Dustkit purred, his voice tinted with jealousy.

"He'll be fine, Rainkit just wasn't looking!" Dawnkit, Dustkit's sister jumped to his defence.

Rainkit let out a purr, he was good friends with Dawnkit and would miss her while he was out training.

"I don't see why we can't be apprentices," Olivekit, Dawnkit and Dustkit's littermate protested.

Their mother, Squirrelflight padded out from the edge of camp, one of her older kits, Sparkpelt by her side. "You'll have to wait until you're six moons old like every other kit has," she purred.

"Don't worry it won't be long," Sparkpelt reassured them, "I remember Alderheart and I couldn't wait and nor could Flamesky and Finchwing when they were kits."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" a sudden yowl sounded from the highledge, it was Bramblestar.

"That's for us!" Rainkit squealed excitedly.

As he went to bound off towards the highledge, he was quickly stopped by his father, Finleap. "Not yet," Finleap told him, "you'll have to wait for the whole clan to gather."

"But I can't wait!" Rainkit protested.

"You've waited six moons, i'm sure you can wait another few moments," Twigbranch purred.

Rainkit looked over to see Hawkkit flickering his tail in excitement. "So who do you think your mentor will be?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Rainkit replied, scanning the clearing for possible candidates. _Maybe Lionblaze, or Thornclaw. _

"It's time," Twigbranch meowed, "But I want you two to walk out like sensible apprentices, you don't want to give your mentors bad first impressions."

_Bad first impressions? _Nervousness suddenly washed over Rainkit as he padded towards the highledge. _I hope my mentor likes me. _Nervousness was quickly replaced with excitement as he took his place beneath the highledge and Bramblestar began to speak. "Today we will commence one of the most important ceremonies in the life of a clan, Rainkit and Hawkkit have reached the age of six moons old and are ready to begin their training as apprentices," he began, "Hawkkit please step forward."

Rainkit nodded a good luck to his brother as he stepped forward. "Hawkkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Stormcloud. Stormcloud, I trust that you will pass down your courage and respect onto this apprentice and turn him into a fine warrior just as Squirrelflight did to you," Bramblestar announced.

Rainkit watched excitedly as his brother touched his nose to Stormcloud. "and Rainkit, please step forward," Bramblestar meowed.

Rainkit took a step forward, excitement itching at his paws as he looked up eagerly at Bramblestar. "Rainkit, from this moment on until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw, your mentor will be Fernsong. Fernsong, I trust that you will pass down the courage and honour that Rosepetal passed onto you an train Rainpaw to be a great warrior."

_Fernsong!_ Rainpaw thought excitedly, he was a kind warrior and was an excellent hunter. He watched excitedly as Fernsong padded towards him from the crowd and touched noses with him. "I promise that i'll train you to be one of the greatest warriors that ThunderClan has seen," Fernsong told him.

"And i'll be the greatest apprentice!" Rainpaw purred.

"I'm sure you will be."


End file.
